Just For Fun!
by Kuja Vessel
Summary: It's something I found while going through my Gaiaonline account. It's just me and my friend playing around and being dumb. It has been edited since it was made two years ago and I couldn't add in the icons most of the dialogues go to. Well, enjoy!


**Authors Note**: _Hey. This is a little Crack-fic I found while exploring my Gaiaonline account. It's something my friend and I made and had fun with a couple years ago… The grammar is sloppy, though. It was kinda cool, I laughed and found out something that I care not to tell any living soul, only __Dragon of Twilight__ knows the secret…Oh, and _**Icy **_is the friend I was talking about. and edited for horrible grammar_. _I just wish I had the pics and icons that go to it… and the asterisks... The actions are bold font. Bold italics are scene changes. Well._ _Enjoy I tried my best.._

Kuja: "It's the spandex crue!! They wait for you in the bathhouse..."

Icy: **Runs like hell...away**

Gai: "Oh, Icy...! Come and sit with the manliest shinobi ever born. We will have fuuuunnnnn!!"  
Lee: "Go, Gai sensei!!"  
Kuja: "No...! Help! I'm... changing into...the most feared...Lee fan...Girl...!"

Lee: **Does the cute face**

Icy: **hides behind Kakashi and Iruka**

Kuja: "Damn it Icy!! They got me tied up..."  
Gai: "Come to the straight side..."  
Lee: "Sasuke made me straight when I found out he and Naruto were going out..."  
Kuja: "They deprive me of Yaoi's..." **Cries  
**Naruto: "Unhand her bushy brows!!"  
Lee: "The one I want is Uchiha."  
Sasuke: **Hides behind Naruto, whom is behind Kakashi and Iruka  
**Kuja: "Pussies..." **Annoyed**

Icy: "Go get her Naruto and I'll tie up Sasuke for you nude and put a bow on his head..."

Sasuke: "Lee would like that too much!!" **Runs away**  
Naruto: "Scardy cat!!"  
Lee: **Gets up and walks slowly towards the group in a Speedo  
**Naruto: "That's all for me thanks!" **Runs with Sasuke**  
Gai: **Has nothing on**  
Kuja: **Getting sick for more than one reason **"...Can't look away... Sitting next...to me..."

Icy: **Clings to Kakashi** "SAVE ME AND IRUKA AND I"LL GET YOU BOOKS BETTER THAN THE ONES YOU LIKE!"

Kakashi: "But Icha Icha Paradisu... We've had wonderful memories together..."  
Iruka: "It's time to change your style..."  
Kakashi: **Looks at Icy then at Iruka. Takes out the book The source of all perverted power!!** "Catch!" **Throws book to Kuja**  
Kuja : **Catches it and regains strength** "Sexy No Jutsu!!" **Naked and misty form of Kuja (Long, white hair, blue eyes, small build, pale, has claws, female; not FF9.)  
**Gai: **Stunned  
**Lee: **Looking away**  
Kuja: **Running towards the others** "You saved me!!" **Hugs Kakashi**  
Kakashi: **Paralyzed  
**Kuja: **Goes in to hug Icy**

Icy: "YOU GO GIRL!" **Hugs Kuja then does Sexy No Jutsu , nude form of icy with veil over her head** "YAY KAKASHI!" **Hugs kakashi**

Kakashi: **Melts into jelly because of all the Sexy No Jutsus**  
Gaara: **Randomly appears to state:** (In icon**)** "Rock Lee… Stole my eyebrows."  
Lee: "Oh, ladies...!" **Winks hearts**

Icy: **Hides behind Garra** "Kill Lee and Gai and I'll buy you all the muffins in the world..."

Gaara: **Seeing Lee in a speedo** "Do I have to touch him...?"  
Kuja: "If ya want... But just mummify him alive... He's too adorable..." **everyone was staring at her**  
Lee: "I promised myself I wouldn't cry…!"  
Gai: "Come back to the spandex side...!"  
Kuja: "You can massacre him though..."  
Gaara: "But...He's naked.. Not even my sand wants to touch him! No seriously... Do I have to touch Lee...?"

Icy: "As long as you get him to stop winking at me I don't care...and you still have to kill Gai..."

Lee: "But hunnies...!? I love...You..." **Winks more hearts**  
Gaara: "I'll kill Lee first for winking those annoying hearts at decent people... I'll get Temari and Kankuro to kill that Gai freak..."  
Lee: "No! My Gai...!" **Runs over and glomps Gai**

Icy: "Yay!"

Kuja: **Huddles together Icy, Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi for a full out war against spandex  
**Gai: **Huddles Lee for counter war  
**Naruto: **Gives Lee an Elmo doll** "Here!"  
Lee: "Awww... He looks just like me"

Naruto:** Laughes**

Icy: "Oh and Gaara... Kill elmo too..."

Gaara: "That thing is just... Creepy..."  
Lee: **Counters with Sexy No Jutsu**  
Kuja: **Creeped out face**  
Lee: "You cant resist my manliness..."

Icy: **covering her eyes** "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Kuja: **Uses Magic and Alchemy to turn Lee into an actual girl  
**Lee: "Noooooooooo!" _'I'm so sexy...'_ "Noooooooooooooo!!"  
Gai: "That's the reason I love you...My Kuja" **heart**  
Kuja: "Kill him! Kill him!!"  
Lee: "Yeah, go Gai! Woohoo!!" **High fives and changes back to boy**

Icy: **freezes Gai and Lee into a block of ice**

**_The Ice turns Lee into a super cute chibi.  
_**Kuja: **Turns Gaara into a chibi for a brawl**

Gai:** Just frozen**

Icy: **Cheers Gaara**

Lee: _**REVENGE OF THE LIVING ROCK!!**_ **Opens the fourth gate  
**Kuja: "Noooooo!!"  
Naruto: "Run for your life! It's speedo man!!"  
Kuja: "Send in the reinforcements!!"

**_Naruto with Shadow Clone, Sakura with altar-ego, a line with Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kankuro and Temari.  
Gaara: Half Shukaku form_**

Icy: **grabs her Senbon needles** "RUN, FOR I HAVE NEEDLES!"

Lee: **Breaks the ice from Gai**  
Gai: **Sets trap for Kakashi… (A boxing glove on a spring gag)  
**Kuja: **Running from the needles** "NEEEEEEEDDDDDDLLLLLLEEEEESSSSS!!"  
Naruto: **throwing stuff**

Icy: **impales Gai with needles** "NOBODY TOUCHS MY KAKASHI!"


End file.
